She Is My Girl
by TifanyTiffanyTifffany
Summary: When Ashley heard something John Cena Said About her over the radio, everything changed. JCXA
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything... **

**Title:**** She Is My Girl**

**Author:**** ImHotAndSexy**

**Genre:**** Romance **

**: Action**

**Summary: **

**Notes:**** Review please and if u have any good ideas, feel free to discuss. **

**Author: ImHotAndSexy**

**Prologue – Who he loves**

**WWE diva Ashley Massaro's heart was beating really really fast. She was really shocked at what she had just heard. She was driving in her car on the way to the RAW arena; it was a long drive so she turned on the radio.**

**It was an interview between John Cena and some deep voiced man. The man had asked John three questions. One of John Cena's answers really shocked her.**

_**3 minutes ago…**_

"_**John Cena, all your fans out there wants to know more about you." The deep voiced man said, "We decided to ask you three questions on your love life."**_

_**John Cena chuckled, "Bring it on."**_

"_**The questions are, 1 which diva in your brand would you throw off a bridge, which diva would you give your best 15 seconds to and which diva would you love."**_

"_**Hmm. this seems to be a hard question. I will gladly throw Melina off a bridge. Her weird voice… the horror…. I would gladly give my 15 seconds to Torrie Wilson. Hey she's hot, what you expect."**_

_**Ashley was laughing at John's comment about Melina. She hadn't been in WWE for a long time; she just hoped someone notices her. "Guess I will never be on John's list. But I just hope he will notice me." **_

"_**Ahh…" John Cena slowly said, "Who would I love. That is a really hard question."**_

_**  
Ashley could imagine John scratching his head.**_

_**Ashley almost rammed her car into a tree when she heard him say **_

"_**I would choose Ashley." **_

**(A/N: This is a short start but it's a prologue. Give me your comments on how it goes.)**


	2. hotel

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything... **

**Title:**** She Is My Girl**

**Author:**** ImHotAndSexy**

**Genre:**** Romance **

**: Action**

**Summary: **

**Notes:**** Review please and if u have any good ideas, feel free to discuss. **

**Author: ImHotAndSexy**

**(Thank you everyone for all the reviews you gave me. Thank you again. I can hardly believe I got 10 reviews for 300 words. I hoped you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.)**

**Chapter 2 – Hotel**

"**Crap…" Ashley cursed as she arrived at the hotel the superstars are staying at. "Vince must have heard the interview…" She cursed again, "He put me in the same room as John Cena…"**

**A group of old ladies were staring at her. "Please let this be a dream…" She said to herself, "I can't possible face Cena after what he said yesterday."  
**

**She walked into the room, "Can this be any worst??" she shouted out loud. There's only 1 bed. She quickly put her things down and decided to take a bath to calm herself down. Vince told her that John would join her tomorrow.**

**Ashley Massaro felt much better after taking a long hot shower. She realized that she left her shirt outside the bathroom. So she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into John Cena's back.**

"**Holy Molly!" John Cena cried as he saw Ashley wrapped in a towel standing infront of him dripping wet. **

"**This day can't possible get worst." Ashley screamed in her head. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, "Vince told me you were coming tomorrow." She blushed crimson red.**

"**Not that you have anything to see." John turned around.**

"**Hey!" Ashley shouted and grabbed John. **_**Accidentally letting go of the towel**_

**Just as John turned around…**

**The towel fell…….. **

**Later that night….**

**Most of the superstars were loitering around the, wasting time until dinner, which is still an hour away. **

**Ashley found a quiet spot next to a big MacDonald statue (YouKnowTheOneWhichHeSitsOnAChair?). "I don't believe what just happened…" She gave the McDonald a punch. "John… saw… He might have turned around immediately… but it was one full second before he did….." She punched the Statue again. "Its ok Ashley… calm down," she spoke to herself, "almost everyone saw you naked in playboy. It's only one person now… but the one person is John! The person I know about, yet I don't really know about." She punched poor MacDonald.**

"**So is punching MacDonald one of your other qualities?" John asked looking at her with a twinkle in her eyes. Ashley felt so embarrassed she wanted to crawl into her own mouth and to be never seen again.**

"**You know," John said, stroking MacDonald's head, "This dude here brings smiles to many children around the world."  
**

"**Ok… I'm really sorry." Ashley stood up and was about to walk off when she heard a ripping sound. Her skirt got caught onto MacDonald's arm and got ripped.**

"I can't walk back to our room wearing a torn skirt…" She cried, "Half my butt is sticking out."

**She looked at John, whose face has an "I told you so" kind of look. She gave him a look that would kill most people in their sleep.**

"**Well..." John slowly said, "I could lend you my shirt to cover yourself, but what would I gain from walking through the lobby topless?"**

"**You could make a lady happy." Ashley said giving John puppy eyes. **

**Without waiting for John's answer, Ashley pulled off John's shirt and ran off.**

"HEY!" John shouted chasing her, ignoring the whistles of the band of old ladies sitting in the lobby.

**Later on….**

**John Cena was bathing now. On his hand, he was holding a phone calling Randy. "Hey… how's the room?" He asked just ask Ashley walked into the bathroom. "Hey!" he shouted.**

"**Relax!" Ashley shouted back. There's a something called shower curtain! I cant see! There's nothing to see anyways." **

"**Hey Randy…." John decided to play along, "You wouldn't believe what I saw today when I came into the hotel room."**

**Suddenly Ashley burst into the bathtub, ignoring John's nakedness.**

"**Lets get something straight!" She used a dangerously low voice. "I've got something going on with people telling other people they see my naked ass. And no one. And I mean no one is going to make fun of me and threaten my cushy lifestyle and turn me into the joke of WWE. Especially not some loser like you!"**

**John almost died, "But…."**

**  
Ashley put a finger on his lips, "I don't want to hear it! Now as long as you keep quiet about our little incident and we will get along just fine. Thank you for your shirt but if you ever cross me once, I will bury your sorry ass. Understood? Right. I'm glad we could have this little discussion and come to an understanding.**

**Ashley looked down, "Not bad." She laughed and walked out of a room, leaving John Cena well… naked.**

**Once Ashley stepped out of the room her heart almost stopped. "Lucky my heart didn't stop on the spot." She muttered. Her face was still red from the conversation. "I never noticed how hot John was under his shirt." She buried her face in her arm.**

"**Hey!" she called out, "dinner time!"**

"**Coming!" he shouted.**

**  
He came out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Hey! I cant take my chance dressing outside the bathroom because of a certain pervert." He said after seeing the confused look on Ashley.**

**Ashley completely ignored him and walked out.**

**They stepped into a crowded elevator.**

**Ashley was still thinking about John's hot body when something broke her attention, "Pratt!!!!!!!!"**

**Someone Farted….**

**  
"Not Me" John said**

**Everyone looked at Ashley**

**(Hows the chapter? Ha-ha Review please.. I tried my best to end this story on a happy note.)**


End file.
